Doctor Keen meets Patient 799
Dr. Keen was walking through the Asylum, through H block exactly, and nearly reached the next section (where all of his patients dwelled) when suddenly all the lights switched off. He tried the door in front of him, only to find it locked. Then he heard the door behind him slowly open. “Oh bother,” the good doctor sighed, grasping the situation he now found himself in. “Hello, Doc,” the man who walked out that door said to him, easily seeing him in his bright white coat, even in the dim light. “Do you know who I am?” “Patient #799,” Dr. Keen answered, knowing nothing about this particular patient. “I'm Billy Reed,” the young man informed him. “A pleasure to meet you?” the Doctor said, unsure exactly where this conversation was going. “I've killed 57 men,” Billy told him. “Oh, you're a serial killer,” the Doctor said. There are a surprising large number of them here, he thought to himself. “NO! I am a SPREE killer!” Billy corrected him. “Oh, my apologizes,” the Doctor said, sincerely. He did in fact know the difference. Young Mr. Reed pulls a small knife out from behind his back. “Do you know where I had to hide this?” he asked. Doctor Keen grimaced. “I'd rather not think about it,” he told him. “Probably a good idea,” Billy Reed agreed, right before he stabbed it into Dr. Keen's chest. “Ow,” Doctor Keen said, in a voice filled more with irritation than with pain. “I really liked this shirt,” he said, accusingly. Confused, Billy pulls the knife back out. Instead of seeing the red blood he expected, the blood he craved, he instead sees the blade covered in a thick, green, viscous liquid. “Wah...” he exclaimed, before Dr. Keen blew into his face. For a second he thought, ''His breath sure smells weird, ''before he suddenly felt all his strength leave him. Before Billy could collapse to the floor, the odd Doctor caught him and held him up. Ducking real quickly to pocket the knife with a disgusted look at his eye towards the weapon, Dr. Keen then began to drag Billy back into his room. “Don't worry,” the Doctor assured him, as he pulled the mad man on to his bed. “You are not gonna die. In a bit you're gonna pass out, and then you'll just forget the last few hours.” “Wha...what are you?!” Billy Reed asked, in paralyzed terror. “Well, since you are about to forget everything, I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain some things to you,” Dr. Keen said, before getting up and shutting the door. “Have you ever heard of the 'Reptilian Conspiracy Theory'?” “Lizard aliens who can look like people?!” he asked, his voice sounding a bit odd as his face was the only part of him not paralyzed. “Yes,” Dr. Keen answered. “You're real?!” Billy demanded. “Yes and no,” the odd Doctor explained. “For one we aren't extra terrestrial in origin, for another we don't actually want to take over and control human society. We were even worried that a rogue element of our population was the cause behind climate change at first, but no human greed is responsible for that and we just get to enjoy a more preferable climate. As you can see, we are adept at passing for human though.” “...why...?” Billy managed to ask, as he felt himself fall into forgetful unconsciousness. “So we can enjoy your society,” Dr. Keen explained. “Your entertainment, your art, your edible delicacies, your...your companionship. In my experience humanity tends to notice the negatives about itself far more than the positives. While those negatives certainly exist, you yourself are a perfect example of that (no offense), but as an outsider it is very easy to enjoy the positive aspects of your species.” “...why...here...?” Billy asked, right before passing out. “Oh,” Dr. Keen said, finally really understanding the question. “Why do I choose to work at Hillbrook? Well, the job pays well...also it is often rather exciting,” he told the unconscious man. With the air filled with darkness and Billy Reed's snoring, Dr. Keen just leaned against the wall and patiently waited for order to be restored. Category:Tales Category:Dr.Keen